The present invention relates to an information access method, an information distribution device, a meta information distribution device, an information reception device, and an information access method.
Conventionally, in a content service for offering main contents including broadcast programs, books in print, music, and others over a network exemplified by the Internet, for information search related to such main contents in televisions or others, for example, main contents such as programs are sent out to reception devices exemplified by PCs (Personal Computers), and a search is made for information related to the main contents in the reception devices.
The information or others about the main contents has been also sent out to the reception devices as meta information about the main contents. As an example, refer to JP-A-10-177532.
The issue here is that the meta information about the main contents is collectively forwarded to the reception devices as a whole of the meta information. Thus, for reception, the reception devices could not have selected only any desired meta information from the whole of the meta information. What is more, no change could have been made for the meta information and others of the main contents related to a broadcast program if the program was on the air.